Hotness Title Pending
by Ciel In A Dress
Summary: Amu and co. plus Kukai are all enjoying their lives in tenth grade. But one day a new student arrives and his name is Sasuke. Thus, Amu is faced with an almost impossible decision - which is hotter? Sasuke or Kukai? Let the fun and games begin! AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story I wrote during a very difficult part of my life. You may or may not already know that Sasuke is my favourite anime character EVER. Well, one day, I realised suddenly that Sasuke and Kukai are just as hot as each other! So I was left, head reeling, filled with panic, wondering how the hell I could choose between them! So I have given the choice to Hinamori Amu by way of this story. :)**

**It's in Amu's P.O.V and Nadeshiko is a girl. The rest, I'll let you work out.**

**It is called Hotness Title Pending because I couldn't decide on a title and then it just became habit. :)**

* * *

**Hotness Title Pending  
**

_Monday, 17__th__ of March 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

Today began normally. But then again, these things always do. You know, like in movies and stuff?

When I got to first period—maths… Great—and sat down, Tadase smiled at me. He then sat down in the conveniently placed empty seat right next to me. I mean, it actually was on my right. We switch seats every month so I would be stuck with him for that time. Oh, great (sarcasm). But I wasn't sure what to do about that smile... I figured the best thing to do would be to smile back, so I did. Maybe I should ask Nadeshiko about that tomorrow?

I mean, he has a girlfriend now (bitch) and he knows I like him. So I'm mad at him at the moment. We've been friends since fifth grade so now we're close. Or, we were close. I'm not quite sure where I stand now.

We're in tenth grade now so… we've known each other for roughly four or five years. I find it hard to believe I never thought of the possibility of him getting a girl other than me. Proves how far I think ahead. I just don't know if our relationship is different or anything.

So I was going through all that in my head when the teacher came in. It is totally rare for any teacher to be early so she caught me by surprise.

It's like it's an unspoken rule that high school teachers never come to class on time. Really, they never do. Well, except the really mean ones that want as much time as possible in which to torture you with knowledge you will never need and most certainly don't want. Seriously, I have bigger things to worry about.

So anyway, Mrs Kurenai started talking to the class, and I started staring at Tadase. You can't blame me—he was sitting right there! Even better, he was paying close attention to the teacher, and therefore unlikely to notice my intense scrutiny of him.

I was trying not to faint as I was hit by his breathtaking charm and that utter cuteness. I was completely preoccupied, so I didn't notice a new student walk in, and I'm kicking myself for that. I was too busy wondering how Tadase ended up with muscles. He'd grown without me noticing, I supposed.

I really can't believe I was too busy staring at him to simply look up and see the new kid. It would have been so easy!

What finally caught my attention was a sharp intake of breath to my left. I turned around to see Nadeshiko totally _swooning. _I was shocked! That's never happened before. She keeps her emotions in check, usually.

A quick glance around the room showed me that all the girls had similar reactions. I looked up at the teacher's desk and it was like the world just stopped.

The new kid was _hot._

Forget Tadase; this guy's beauty rivalled Kukai's! Kukai is the undisputed champion of hotness in our school. Yeah, we girls held a vote. Ikuto came in second place by about a thousand votes. I'm exaggerating, of course. But my point is that Kukai won, hands down. Now, enter hot guy.

We're gonna have to have another vote.

He has this stunning black hair. It's really shiny. And he was wearing a blue shirt with some weird ice-cream cone symbol on the back. The cone-like bit was white but the ice-cream bit was red. I'd never seen anything like it before.

Then, he started walking towards me. I seriously almost squealed. He is that hot, even just looking at him would send any girl into total fangirl heaven. It turned out he was only walking towards me 'cause the seat behind me was the only one free, but whatever. I can have my fantasies… Now he'll be sitting behind me all month. Yes!

So what if I'm forced to face Tadase every day? The hot guy is right behind me! I'm sure I can come up with some reason to talk to him.

I noticed later that he has these really dark eyes. Maybe once upon a happier time they were blue. I say "happier time" because he seems really depressed about something. Maybe he's one of those deep and meaningful guys?

The day of classes was boring, as usual, but I found out something new. The new guy's name is Sasuke Uchiha. Even his name is awesome. Also, he's super smart. He knew the answer to every question in every subject. As brilliant as my best friend, Nadeshiko, is, she can't compare to his amazing knowledge of everything. No joke—_everything._ Even the stuff I bet half the seniors don't know.

On another note, the club I'm a member of (Girl's Group) are holding a meeting tomorrow to discuss this new student. We are planning to hold another voting session for the hottest male in school this Friday.

Girl's Group is a club at our school that all girls over the age of fourteen are automatically a member of. It's a very important club, as we decide which guys are worth our time, and we gossip to our hearts' content.

We meet in the gym whenever something comes up. Like a break-up, for example, or someone getting together with someone else. Also, when someone we thought was gay finally come out of the closet about it. That hasn't happened much, but it still happens occasionally.

I have a feeling that this time, after the vote, the hottest males in school will be Kukai and Sasuke. Ikuto is out of the running because he got expelled at the end of last year. Kiba would've been high up on the list, too, but he was also expelled at the end of last year.

I have to go have dinner now, but I'll tell you about Kiba and Ikuto some other day.

_Amu Hinamori_

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I have a feeling I'm gonna be either loved or hated for this story.**

**For starters, I'm fully aware that there are many, many people in this world who hate Sasuke. I'm just not one of them.**

**And many other people probably wonder why I love Kukai so much. I might explain that some other time.**

**Now, I **_**know **_**that some people absolutely hate Ikuto... My beta-reader included. This is why I have him expelled from the school. That and he's a bad boy so it seems appropriate.**

**See? I love my beta-reader so much; I expelled her worst favourite character from an imaginary school!! 3**

**Please review!!! I love hearing thoughts of readers!! And I like to know that I have readers. :)**

**BR/N (Firisu): Aw, you expelled Ikuto from an imaginary school just for me? Wow, I don't know what to say…**

**Hmm, reading this chapter made me feel like I was reading your journal (not that I've ever read your journal or anything—unless you include those 'letters' you wrote me while I was in China and only gave me after I got back—but you know what I mean).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm happy today because I discovered a font called Euphemia. Seeing as this isn't a Code Geass fanfic, I doubt many of you will get that, but whatever. I'm telling you anyway! XD**

**I'm also happy because I'm writing this instead of doing my maths homework. Well, I'll be happy until tomorrow, when it's due…**

* * *

**Hotness**

_Tuesday, 18__th__ of March 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

Today wasn't boring at all. In fact, lots happened. I'm glad I have this chance to write everything down.

I had a fight with Tadase's girlfriend today. Her name's Ino. She's blonde and perky and she seems to think the whole world revolves around her. So I got pissed off when she pushed in front of me in the lunch line and I told her to go… do something.

I'm sure you can use your imagination and guess what it was. I'd give you a clue but if my sister decides to pick this up one day and start reading it, I don't want to put bad ideas into her head.

Anyway, Ino told me that Tadase thought I was pathetic, chasing after him like a "love-sick puppy." I know he doesn't actually think anything like that about me so I lied, too, and told her that he thought she was fat. It's really easy to insult these types of girls.

She burst into fake tears and then slapped me! Can you believe that? So, I slapped her as well. Right on the cheek. It was very satisfying. Anyway, I thought it was only fair, but the teacher didn't seem to think so.

We have detention together tomorrow at lunchtime.

After the lecture, Nadeshiko and I discussed my relationship with Tadase and she agreed that Ino is way too slutty for him and that I should go out with him. But then the topic of Sasuke came up. He is just so amazing that it's hard to forget about him and concentrate on Tadase.

He has an older brother at this school, too. I think Nadeshiko said his name was Itachi… But I could be wrong.

But then we came up with the best idea ever. You see, when we girls decide on the hottest guy in school, it's hard to keep it from the boys. So eventually, everyone knows who is the hottest. So all I would have to do to get Tadase's attention would be to go out with that guy.

That and I would also gain popularity beyond comparison. It's true; I've seen it happen.

So, if we gave it about a week from the voting, Tadase should know by then… That'll be the Friday after next. This is my current goal. So then I just get whoever it is to like me, and I'm home free! Easy! Because I'm so likeable, you see.

That's true, too. In fifth grade, when I moved to this area, I was referred to as "cool and spicy." That nickname wore off after time, but my popularity didn't. I have an awesome fashion sense, according to Nadeshiko. I don't think so, but it's hard to disagree with the masses.

Our other friend, Hinata, came to find us between the last two periods and told us something awesome! Kukai stopped dating Tenten today!

Yeah, I know, I was so not expecting that. "Something" happened with her and her ex—rumour is they slept together—then Kukai found out and he dumped her. Well, that explained why I saw her crying in the bathroom this morning.

Apparently, Kukai's fine with it. A bit heartbroken, of course, but you know him and his laidback attitude. Well, as my diary you probably don't, but whatever…

So he's now on the list of dateable hot guys. Yes!! This has been the best week ever, and it's not even Wednesday yet! Actually, I'll amend that. It's 12:42 a.m.

So I suppose this is a good place to end. I'm planning on introducing myself to Sasuke tomorrow. Wish me luck!

_Amu Hinamori_

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter. Hope you don't mind. :)**

**Now, shall I go into the details of my love for Kukai? Okay, so you should know my beta-reader. You know, the one that beta-reads my chapters? Obvious… Anyway, last year, she went on holidays to China. Because she's also my best friend, it was difficult to be away from her for so long. And being the type of person that I am, I became insane without her.**

**One day, I remembered suddenly that we had recently started watching Shugo Chara!**

**I thought about how cute Tadase was, then I started thinking… "Who was that brown-haired one?" I remembered that his name was Kukai. I looked up pictures of him and that was how it started. An obsession born from boredom.**

**It was only recently I discovered that it was no longer an obsession likely to go away. Then I wondered: Sasuke or Kukai. And thus the snake eats its own tail.**

**BR/N (Firisu): Hmm, I still don't get your fixation with Kukai… I mean, yes, he's cool and all that, but… I dunno; I just don't see it. I shall always love Tadase most. And hate Ikuto. **_**Ikuto… **_***glare***

**Oh, I hope I didn't just scare your readers off. Hmm, anyone still here? **_**Hellooo~?**_

**Yeah, sorry about that. ^^;**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All my friends went to school camp… :( I'm all alone in this world!**

**Hotness Title Pending  
**

_Wednesday 19__th__ of March, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

I finally did it! I was so, so, sooooo nervous—the butterflies in my stomach were making me feel sick—but I finally went and introduced myself to Sasuke!

I walked up to him after history class and said, "Hello. My name is Hinamori Amu," in the most kind and welcoming tone I could manage. As an added bonus, Tadase had already left the class room so he couldn't distract me.

Sasuke looked at me and said, "So what?"

He is so _cool_.

I mean—sure, he's not very nice, but that suits him!

Anyway, I answered with, "I was wondering if you needed any help settling in here or anything." I was trying to be as nice as possible and I think he responded well to it.

He said, "Thanks, but I don't need your help." At least he wasn't glaring at me or anything like that.

But then I smiled at him and told him he could come and find me if he ever needed anything, and he smiled back at me! I don't think he's smiled at a single person in our school yet. Let alone a girl. If he is voted hottest in our school, I could really have a chance in getting him. Then Tadase could very well be mine!

Of course, I went straight to Nadeshiko to tell her of this new development. Guess who she was sitting with? I was shocked. It was Tadase.

This is why I love having Nadeshiko as a best friend; she's not afraid to tell the boy I'm crushing on that he's hurting my feelings by the way he's been acting towards me.

How awesome is she? But I was nervous, again. He knew I liked him and yet he was with Ino. I hate that girl… He apologised to me, for being 'inconsiderate' of my feelings, and I told him it was okay.

See, he didn't really act any different towards me when Ino came into the picture which had made me wonder if he cared about me at all, but it's been proven that he does care.

Because he said sorry.

We then had a long conversation consisting of his apologies, his adorable smile, and my forgiveness. It was nice to talk to him honestly for the first time since… what, August? That was around the time our relationship had become a bit more… you know. Intense? Well, when he'd found out I still liked him. After all that time, my feelings hadn't gone away.

And you know what really made my day? He kissed me on the cheek before he went to his next class. Now that alone was fantastic, but guess who walked around the corner right at that moment? Her, the healthy-body freak, Ino. Yes! She hates me even more now—duh, I would, too—but it was so worth it.

For goodness sake, he kissed me! Sure, it was on the cheek, but it was still a kiss! From Tadase! That expressed his feelings more clearly than any words he's said to me. He really did care. And he really did like me. It was just that there were others he liked more. For the moment anyway—I would fix this.

But I do feel sorry for Tadase. That handsome, cute Tadase. He got an earful of anger from her. I quickly escaped to my French class, grinning all the while.

I made sure to thank Nadeshiko for the words she'd said to him.

So, before I'm forced to descend into sleep by my slowly closing eyes, I'll just write one more thing that happened today—Kiba (hot hot hot hot hot) and Ikuto were at the gate after school. Did I tell you what happened last year? Suddenly, they met each other, and Ikuto, like, took Kiba under his wing or something. It was good for Ikuto to find someone like him, since Tadase turned out to be a total goodie-two-shoes. They helped each other become even better delinquents!

So they talked to a few people—just catching up, you know?—me included. It turns out that the big secret, the thing they got expelled for doing, was… that they sliced one of the teacher's cars _in half. _Literally, two unattached ends.Can you believe it? I laughed so hard when they told me.

Bye bye! Sleep beckons…

* * *

**A/N: So it's been quite a while since I've updated this… I'm un-writer's-block-ed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love this story~ It's so easy to write! I do have to think a lot to get all the plot in there… I'm not used to having a plot. Hmm, I think that's a bad thing. XD**

**Hotness Title Pending  
**

_Saturday 22__nd __of March 2010_

Dear Diary,

Sorry for not writing in you since Wednesday night… I've just been so busy! Ah, I'm going to have to start from Thursday and work my way forwards… But it's so exciting, you'll be riveted.

Okay, so, Tadase looked upset when I sat next to him in our first period class on Thursday morning. I asked him how he was—subtle, not like asking him outright what was up—and he said he was fine. I waited for some elaboration but none came. So I dropped subtlety and asked him why he was upset.

"It's just that Ino's gotten really jealous of me being in your class instead of hers and... she thinks you're trying to steal me away from her." He said the last part quickly.

She wasn't wrong. But of course I didn't tell him that.

"If you remind her of your feelings for her, she'll realise how silly that is. You just have to show her you mean it," I told him consolingly. His face brightened and I smiled in response.

I regretted it later when I spotted them making out in a corridor later, obviously having just made up. I wasn't watching; I just happened to notice when it was time to go to class and Tadase was the one who had to break it off. Ino even grabbed him back and tried to continue, but he stopped her.

I spent the next class ignoring Tadase as thoroughly as he was ignoring me—though I don't know what his reasons were—and contemplating the scene I had just witnessed. Now, I don't know about you, but I think such passionate displays of affection in a public area, with authority nearby, indicates one of two possibilities. Either it's a case of 'so-in-love-we-don't-even-care' or 'quick-let's-look-like-a-couple.' Personally, I'm leaning towards the latter, since he did stop her, and he wouldn't if she was totally irresistible.

Speaking of irresistible…

"Hello, Amu," Sasuke greeted me at the end of that class. I'm not entirely sure what class it was specifically, as I had been zoned out the whole time.

My mind went into instant overdrive. 'HOT!' it screamed at me. 'I KNOW!' I silently screamed back.

"Hey, Sasuke," I drawled, fluttering my eyelashes. It wasn't even deliberate—my hormones had taken over.

"I wonder what the camp will be like," he murmured, unintentionally seductive as he flicked a strand of silky black hair out of his eyes.

"Huh?" I answered, wondering what camp he was talking about, and at the same time, feeling a slow burning begin somewhere in my body. I wanted to jump him. Damn teenage hormones.

"The tenth grade camping trip? It's great." A cute but mature voiced piped up next to me. Sasuke and I both turned to see Nadeshiko smiling warmly. "We stay in big cabins and do lots of fun activities," she said, leaning on my desk and letting her long hair out of its bun, shaking it out elegantly.

Curses. I hadn't foreseen this competition.

Oh my god, I'm really truly an idiot. Of course there would be competition! He's freakin' hot!

"Oh—oh, yeah…" I tried to rejoin the conversation, but my composure was slipping. Sasuke only had eyes for Nadeshiko.

"It's really the best camp of all the years; you came to this school at a good time. All the best pranks are played at this one." She winked. "It's in a week, so you'd better start planning your attacks."

"Will do," Sasuke said, smiling at her like he'd smiled at me. I felt mutinous.

Later, at lunch, I demanded an explanation from Nadeshiko, even slamming my hands down on the table for good measure. She laughed her tinkling laugh, which I usually admired, but, right then, it was annoying. Hinata was sitting between us, beginning to look uncomfortable with her seating choice.

"He doesn't belong to you," she said. I opened my mouth to correct her, but she forestalled me: "_Yet_, I know." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I was in the game, you know? You ruined my play!" I waved my hands about, almost knocking Hinata out of the world of the living (she is really fragile).

"Looked like a flailing fish to me. I saved you, honey." I considered that for a minute. True, I had been rather focused on his attractiveness, probably enough to erase some coherency.

"Besides"—she paused to toss a grape into her mouth—"now he knows about the pranking tradition." She looked at me slyly. As I realised the possibilities that opened up, it suddenly dawned on me how lucky I was to have Nadeshiko. She was, without a doubt, the master of plotting.

I'll just cut out the rest of Thursday, shall I? Since it wasn't nearly as exciting as Friday…

* * *

That morning, I dressed for success. Pink everywhere, and black ribbons, and white belts of all shapes and sizes. I even curled my hair. I looked awesome, even if I do say so myself—I didn't, by the way. Tadase complimented me as I entered the classroom. Unfortunately, Ino wasn't near enough to hear. Oddly enough, he looked kind of guilty after he said it, and went right back to ignoring me.

I have a theory about that: Ino made him swear to have nothing to do with me as a condition to her not being jealous of me. I reckon it's pretty likely.

That morning, the Girl's Group leaders met and discussed the voting for The Hottest Male. In the end, we just did it the same as last time; every girl went to the gymnasium at some point during the day and numbered the boxes next to the names of the boys on the sheet, one to ten, in order of hotness. About one quarter of the boys in my school were hot enough to make it onto the sheet, and, of course, there were pictures next to the names.

I voted for Sasuke first, followed by Kukai. I was about to start looking for Ikuto on the sheet, but then I remembered he'd been expelled. So I went to look for Kiba, then I remembered he'd been expelled, too. I finally managed to make my decisions, however, and submitted my vote, hoping it would count for something.

The results were announced right before the last class of the day. It was…—insert drum roll here—… a… DRAW! Yes, that's right, Sasuke and Kukai are equally hot, according to the female population of my school. Pretty exciting, I think. Of course, it makes it easier for me since I don't have to worry about the hottest being taken; I have twice the chance of getting him since there are two!

I went ahead with my plans immediately, checking the camp cabins assignments and putting me, Hinata, Nadeshiko, and Sakura—she's friends with Hinata, but she doesn't hang out with us—in the same cabin, on the same site as Sasuke, who was in a cabin with Tadase. I wished I could have all my targets in one place, but Kukai was a year above us, so I would just have to find some other way to spend time with him.

* * *

"Oh, hey, Kukai!" I greeted him as he passed me in the corridor as I was leaving after school. He had his soccer uniform on and a soccer ball under his arm. One guess where he was heading. Chocolate factory? Correct! Nah, I'm kidding. He was off to soccer practice, obviously. What he needed the practice for, since he was the best at all sports, I don't know, but I suppose, as the captain, he has to turn up every once in a while… I'm rambling again.

"'Sup, Amu." He gave me a quick high-five. I didn't think anything of it; he treated everybody like they were his closest friends. And his actual closest friend—Tadase, incidentally—was treated like a king. It suited Tadase's personality just fine. Oh yeah, I went there. Tadase can be so pompous and bossy at times.

"You just got voted hottest again!" I told him, laughing a bit as he shook his head in mock horror.

"Not _again_! Surely, there's some competition somewhere!" He raised his hand and pretended to look out to the horizon for competition. "Apparently not." He grinned.

"Actually…" I paused, watching his expression change from smug to curious. "It was a draw."

"A draw? No way! Who?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

He pretended to think about that for a second. "The one all the girls think is hot?" he queried.

"No, duh," I answered sarcastically.

"Hey, Kukai!" someone else called, and Kukai was off in a flash, talking to the next group of people.

I went home in high spirits. Kukai always made everyone feel really happy. I once heard Hinata say that Kukai was like a bottle of happy bubbles that just didn't pop. I agreed with her.

And now we've caught up to the present. It's finally the weekend. I have some homework for some subject, no doubt, but I'm going out with Nadeshiko and Hinata later, so that can wait.

Bye for now, diary.

_Amu Hinamori_

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah, I definitely love this story. :) Tadase is just so cute! And Kukai is totally awesome!  
I am my own fangirl. XD Still, reviews are great. As are favourites and story alerts, etc…**


End file.
